Raven Heart
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Cyberspace fanfic. I got the idea of the story from Parsec's The HamWraith. Sudden attacks forces Matt to discover a secret that wasn't meant to be revealed.
1. Mystery

Foreword: I do not own Cyberchase. PBS does. 

Note: I do not know what got me the idea to write this fic. ^^; I just....wrote it. Oo; I'm at writer's block with "Early Days". Can anyone give me any suggestions on the next chapter?   
  


RAVEN HEART   
By DarkHououmon   
  


Motherboard was becoming very worried. Yesterday, she assigned the kids to another mission. Hacker had broken into the Corruption Coarct, or the CC. It was a special holding vaculity for all types of viruses, mainly computer viruses. He was going there to pick up a virus that would be too strong for even Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit to handle. Hacker was last seen around Happily Ever After, which was only about 13 miles away from CC. The kids had to get there fast, for if they didn't....all of Cyber World was doomed! When Motherboard sent the messages out, she only got back 2 positive responses. She hadn't heard from Inez at all, so she decided to have a looksie. The image of her face popped up on Inez's monitor. 

"Inez! Inez! Do you read?" She shouted. But she could see and hear nothing. Silence was roaming around in the house. It was too quiet....the sound of a squeaky door was present. She turned her 3D head from side to side a little. She was able to see a slight glint out of the corner of her eye. She slightly narrowed her eyes, confused for a minute. The shine was getting brighter, and from shedding in a tiny amount of light, a figure appeared. It was female, but it was way too dark for Motherboard to tell who it was. The figure raised up the object, and now she could tell what it was. A knife. Before Motherboard could react, the figure drove the blade right into the base of the monitor, causing sparks to shoot up everywhere. Motherboard could barely make out who it was.....and was horrified. The figure, still shaded, smirked evilly, and walked off. The blade was now tipped with wire liquid, the stuff that helps make electricity flow in and out of Cyber World. Panicking, Motherboard aborted the monitor just before it blew up. Fire and sparks shot out of Inez's computer, hitting the kitchen floor. It almost instantly died out, but she almost never made it. She came back to her own monitor, but was too heavily damaged to wake up. She saw Digit looking at her through worried eyes. 

"Motherboard!" 

"D-Digit....b-b-beware... (something inaudible) I-I-Inezz...." She shut down. Digit looked horrified! How could this have happened? And what did she mean "Beware Inez"? _'Well, I didn't understand what she said before that...but what could it mean?' _Digit thought. The metal bird flew over to Marbles. "Hey, doc? Did you make any sense of that?" The tall man with a lightbulb for a brain scratched his chin for a few moments. He couldn't understand it either. Why would Motherboard say "Beware Inez"? Was she in trouble or what? He looked back at the bird. Shrugging his shoulders, he said that he didn't have a clue, unless she meant to be "Beware of Inez" or "Beware for Inez". The bird gaped, shaking his head in disbelief. "Beware of Inez?! Why the heck would Motherboard say anything like that?" Marbles shifted his feet uncomfortably. "It is hard to believe that Inez might have been evil the whole time...but it's not an impossibility. Motherboard may have meant something else, but just to be safe, keep an eye on Inez. Okay?" Digit nodded, though was still in a state of mild shock._ 'I still can't believe it.....' _He flew out of the room. 

Marbles narrowed his eyes in concern. He picked up a remote, and clicked the blue button. He was calling in all 3 of the kids, including Inez. A purple portal opened up. He knew his message had been sent through. The message he typed in read: 

Listen up!

We've got an emergency in Cyber World. Please come immediantly!   


It didn't take long. Each kid looked surprised as they read the news. Matt muttered something under his breath. Jackie immediantly got up to go through the portal. Inez reacted slightly different. She looked a bit surprised, but her facial expression led to the possibility that she knew about this before hand. She picked up her Squack Pack and went into the portal.   


As soon as the 3 ended up in Cyber World, they were greeted by a cautious Digit and Dr. Marbles. "So," Matt began, "What's this big emergency?" Inez tapped her toes almost impatiently. Jackie caught this strange behavior. It wasn't like Inez to become impatient so quickly. But she shrugged it aside, believing that it was probably nothing. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep last night. Dr. Marbles explained how Motherboard was shut down for some reason. The 3 kids gasped! The room remained creepingly quiet for the next few minutes. No one spoke a word. None of the kids knew how to react. Matt looked at Jackie and Inez, and could have sworn he saw a glint of darkness in Inez's eyes. He rubbed his eyes, then the glint was gone. He blinked a couple of times, wondering. _'Did I just imagine that?' _He shrugged. _'Oh, well, no use worrying 'bout it now.' _Dr. Marbles continued, "She did try to leave a message to Digit. It said 'Beware Inez', but there was a word in the middle, as Digit said earlier to me. But the word was uknown to us." 

"Whoa...." Jackie said, stunned. "You mean that....Motherboard tried to say something about Inez?" Inez adjusted her glasses. "Why would she say anything about me?" The tone of her voice noted that she was growing more impatient. Digit looked nervously towards her, saying, "The doc thinks Motherboard was trying to warn us of you!" Jackie put her hand on her face, shaking her head. "Wait, wait, wait! You mean to tell us that Inez is....?" Matt sighed. "I don't think that's what she meant...." As he said this, he quickly looked back at Inez, who just looked on. "Either way, is there anything else that has happened?" Digit folded his feather fingers to his beak. 

"Nope, not that I know of." Inez folded her arms. "Well, if that's all, what're we waitin' for? Let's see if anyone here as seen anything suspicious." The boy scratched his head, still thinking about that message. If 'Beware Inez' wasn't the full message, what would could have fit in between them to make sense? The only thing that came to mind was 'Beware of Inez', but he laughed mentally at that. Inez was his friend! She wouldn't do anything to harm the Cyber World. But then again, he didn't really know her close enough. They've only known eachother for about 4-5 months. That isn't very long, is it? He walked up to Jackie. "You think we should investigate?" "Of course!" The metal bird flew ahead, saying that the first place he suspected the culprit would be is in Corruption Coarct. Dr. Marbles nodded, and opened up a portal for the four. "Good luck!" He yelled as the 4 jumped in. As soon as it closed, he narrowed his eyes in suspicioun. "Perhaps Hacker isn't behind this...." 

The purple portal opened up at a base. The base was large and white. A huge dorm lay over top of it. Around it was a large plain with some large trees to keep the area oxygenated. Inez nodded, looking left to right. "Hacker could be anywhere." She said, "I suggest we split up to look for him." Digit shuddered at that idea. He doesn't usually enjoy splitting up. The one time he did, he almost gotten eaten by a 3-headed dog. "Well, okay, but how do we know it's Hacker?" Jackie hit her face in annoyance. Lifting his hands, Matt noted, "Who else could it be?" Digit said nothing. He only looked at Inez through worried eyes, but made sure that Jackie and Matt didn't see him. He nodded once, saying that Motherboard did leave one other message that he could only hear because of the way it was brought out. "Oh yeah? What was it?" The male human asked. "It showed that Motherboard was attacked in the Real World, so if that's the case then...." "...then Hacker isn't responsible!" Inez rolled her eyes. "Unless he found a way into the Real World." Jackie shook her head. "I doubt it. I mean, if he could do that, then why didn't he come through a portal after us when we escape to the Real World?" The girl with the glasses frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm...you do have a point....well let's just split up and see what we can find." 

The four nodded, and went off their separate ways. Digit went south, Inez went north, Matt went west, and Jackie went east. Jackie shook slightly, also trying to figure out the situation. Motherboard was down, so she couldn't call for help, unless Dr. Marbles was still there. She pulled out her Squack Pack, hoping that the message that Motherboard had sent would come up. When it didn't, she sat down on a rock, stopping her journey, and pressed the buttons a few times. "There's gotta be a connection! In the Real World......Real World...." She started to sweat in frustration. Finally, the message came up again. This time it was the complete sentence. Jackie's eyes widened in surprise, and she gave out a gasp. "What?! This can't be!" A dark shadow casted over her. A chill went up the black girl's spine. "Ohhh....but it can." The dark figure spoke coldly. Jackie turned around and saw the person face-to-face. Too scared to move, she stammered, "I-I still d-d-don't believe i-it...." The figure smiled darkly. "Well, you should....." With that, the figure lifted up something. The pointed end comfirmed what it was. A blade....the same one used on Motherboard. Not changing the dark expression on its face, the figure swung downward, slicing into Jackie's chest. She gave out a loud scream as the blood poured down and stained the grass. She gasped for breath, then fell to the ground. 

The others heard the terrifying scream even though they've walked for miles. They rushed in the direction of the scream, which looked to be in an intersection of the building and a large boulder, ground covered with green and red grass. Wait....red? Digit observed closer. "This isn't natural color...." Matt paled slightly. "It's blood." He visibly shook in fright, looking ahead of him to see where the trail led to. He saw that Inez had gotten there before they did, who was holding a figure in her arms. A few tears seem to be appearing in her eyes. "What happened?!" Digit stammered, "I-I-It's....Jackie!" Indeed it was. Laying there still as stone was a lifeless Jackie. Her eyes were now closed, and her chest was caked with dark red blood, still pouring out. Inez's hands were also covered in blood, possibly from trying to stop the bleeding. "She was still alive when I came in...but I was too late. I wasn't fast enough." Inez choked. 

Matt knelt down, and picked up Jackie's body. "Well....." He said, trying not to break down in tears, "We have to take her back to Dr. Marbles. Perhaps he can do something about it..." Digit smiled, though it was grim. "Good idea! Though I doubt he can do anything for her....." "Don't be so negative, Digit! Let's at least try!" The bird nodded, and he and the 2 remaining kids took off towards the purple portal, which was still there, swirling brightly. It was as if Dr. Marbles was expecting them back. 

As they ran, Inez looked at the dead Jackie and the worried Digit and Matt. Her eyes widened a little, then narrowed in determination. She smiled, knowing how everything would turn out in the end......   
  


------------------------------- 

This will only have 2 chapters. Hopefully......anyway since I didn't find an idea for the next chapter of "Early Days", I decided to write a short Cyberchase fic. There will be more blood in the second chapter, but I'll probably keep it at PG-13. I might raise it to R, but it isn't confirmed just yet. Anyway.......I hope this story was pretty good. My first try. Heh....^^; Can you tell who the killer is? 


	2. True Colors

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase. PBS does. 

Note: As I promised, a 2-chaptered story. ^_^;; Okay..so some of you expect a lot more chapters in stories, eh? Well, not this story. ^^; Yes, the ending is rather a shock, if I do say so myselves. The killer revealed in this chapter! Let's see if any of you were right. ;) Oh, and this chapter is longer than the other one, in case you haven't noticed. Probably almost or over twice as long as the first. Oo; BTW, the song in here is sung by Wasp and the title of it is, indeed, "Raven Heart". ^_^;   
  


RAVEN HEART   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  
  
  


The 3 remaining of the Cybersquad dashed into the portal. It sealed up behind them, leaving behind a grim, dark, bloody mess. Jackie's blood trailed along the ground as they ran in. Inez's eyes, narrowed, showed a glint of darkness within them. Matt saw this once before, and thought it was his imagination, but now realized he hadn't imagined it! When they arrived in Motherboard's base, he turned around and stared at her firmly. Taken aback, she stepped back a few steps. "Why are you looking at me that way?" "Is something bugging you Inez? You seem to act differently than before." Glaring almost coldly at him, she folded her arms and looked the other way. "What would make you think that?" Matt was at a loss of words. Before he could get a reply out of himself, Dr. Marbles appeared. He smiled, though grimly, then yelped in shock! "What on earth happened to her?!" Inez cocked her head to the side, unsure of what to say. Digit opened up his chest door to pull out a tissue. He rubbed his nose with it, saying sadly, "When we split up, she was killed." Marbles's eyes widened. The bird continued, "Yeah, Inez was the first to get there. She says that Jackie was still alive when she had arrived, but died soon after. There wasn't even a weapon left behind!" 

Dr. Marbles turned to look at Inez, then back at the robotic bird. "Perhaps there was. Did you look hard enough?" The hispanic girl growled in anger, but quickly got it under control. "We didn't see any weapon. Not on the ground. If there were, then there was too much blood to see through." Matt rolled his eyes._ 'Since when can you see through blood?' _Inez paced around the floor a little, trying to think about what to do. _'I know that Motherboard suspects me....' _"We have to do something. I mean, look at what happened to Jackie!" Jackie's body hadn't stiffened yet, but it was paler than before. "We have to find the culprit!" 

"Yeah...," Matt said, concerned, "but how are we going to do that?" 

Inez smiled, though Digit didn't like it. Somehow, he had noticed Inez acting stranger than usual. Not dramatically, but some of her behaviors were off. For one thing, she never used to tap her toes impatiently when she only arrived about 3 seconds in Cyber World. _'Maybe she's having an off day.' _Digit thought to himself. Inez continued, "We just look at the scene of the crime. Perhaps we could find answers there...." Her voice trailed off, almost in shock. "I just remembered!" She pulled out an object. Matt's eyes grew wide. "A blade?!" The blade, soaked in blood and sparkling with electricity, rested in Inez's hands. "I found this." She held it out towards Matt. He grabbed it cautiously. "What in the blazes....? I don't think this blade should be sparking like this." Inez nodded, saying that's just what she thought. Her eyes suddenly grew dark for a few seconds, unnoticed by anyone. She glared at the blade._ 'Soon, we will learn the truth.' _She turned to Matt. "Any clue on who could've used it?" Dr. Marbles intervened, "Perhaps I should analyze it." He reached for the blade, but stopped for a few moments when he saw the look on the female human's eyes. They were like fire, so he backed up. "Inez, I really suggest that we analyze that thing...so we can have a better chance at finding the killer."   


The girl shook her head. "I don't think it would be safe. See these?" She pointed at the electricity flowing around the knife. Each one sent out a voltage of about 50. A mild shock, actually, but not safe around computers. "These may not be so dangerous around humans by themselves, but look at all the sparks! That's enough to add up to about nearly 30,000 volts!" She placed the knife back into her pocket. As Matt observed closer, he found that Inez remained unharmed by the volts. _'Why is that? Maybe....no way!' _He shook his head, and rubbed it. He lowered Jackie's body to the ground. Her body cold and stiff, he shed a few tears of despair. _'I-I'm so sorry....Jackie....' _He wiped away his tears. Inez smiled slightly, then turned to Digit. "Hey, Digit! Maybe you and I could look at the blade a little while anyway. Wouldn't do any harm, don't you think?" Matt climbed to his feet and Dr. Marbles turned to look at the metal bird and the hispanic girl. The cyboid scratched his head, nervous. "I-I don't know......Inez. You sure it's okay?" Inez nodded. Turning over to the other two, she stated that she and Digit would be in the back looking at the electronic blade. Dr. Marbles and Matt both exchanged an uneasy look, then nodded at the two. "Come back soon!" Matt hollered. Digit and Inez walked to the far back of the building in a room where Dr. Marbles keeps all his experiments. 

**_Angel of Orleans in me_**   
**_I'll tell you no lies_**   
**_Ravens have bore me wings to fly_**   
**_King of the night time forever_**   
**_It's all I'm living for_**   
**_I'll embrace my immortal_**   
**_Forever night_**   


Digit opened up the door. Behind him, he could hear Inez talking. "Stay there, Digit. I'll go find ourselves something useful that may help us with this blade!" "Alright, Inez!" He started scrummaging through all the items in the area. He found an old experiment. It was a short blade, similiar to the one Inez found, only this one was slightly shorter and without the sparks. It bore a black metal handle, and the blade was serrated, unlike the other smooth blade. At the bottom was a button that said 'Fire'. Once pressed ,the blade would be engulfed in flames, and become strong enough to kill an opponent with a single swing! Unfortunately it was too strong for its own good, and Dr. Marbles abandoned it. The blade's name was Resplandor, the spanish word for 'blaze', which described it perfectly. "Maybe this will help in case the killer comes back." "You really think so?" A frighteningly chilling voice whispered from behind him. He slowly turned around, and only had the chance to look into the eyes of the murderer. His eyes snapped wide as he felt metal and metal sink into eachother. The blade sliced through his chest and snapped the cords inside of him! Electricity overflowed throughout his body, burning him inside and out. The sparks shot out everywhere, and Digit soon collapsed into a pile of rusting metal, his eyes blacking out forever. He could not even scream.... 

**_One crimson kiss is bleeding_**   
**_My raven heart_**   
**_Tales of the darkside here is all right_**   
**_Bring me the nighttime forever_**   
**_It's all you're dying for_**   
**_Take me hand and I'll show ya_**   
**_Forever night_**   


"I think we should go check on them. They've been gone for a while." Matt paced back and forth. Digit and Inez had been gone for quite some time now. They were both beginning to worry. Dr. Marbles closed his eyes. He said that he would go ahead and see if anything was wrong. Matt agreed, though couldn't shake the uneasy feeling inside of him. The doctor ran ahead into the darkness, hoping to see what had happened. When he got to the back of the room, which took about 6 total minutes running, he stopped, panting. He knew that his hardrive was running low on energy. He'd have to charge up again soon. He was part cyborg, as he was told long ago, before even Hacker was around. _'Being part cyborg makes it hard for me to stay alert sometimes...' _He thought to himself. He pulled out a cloth and wiped his forehead. He turned around, seeing no sign of Digit or Inez..... 

Matt waited behind. _'I have to see what's going on!' _The boy gathered up all the courage in his heart, and dashed ahead, just before something started to fly right at him! The Resplandor that Digit had landed at his feet. "What a strange looking blade...It's almost identical the one Inez has! Perhaps she'll agree this will make do for...." He cut himself off, remembering he had to catch up to Marbles. _'I think of something later.' _With that, Matt took off ahead, not too far behind Dr. Marbles.   


Dr. Marbles called out their names. "Inez? Digit? Where are you?!" He walked over to the door with his old inventions in it. _'Could they have gone in here?' _The door was shut almost tightly, but a few burnt marks and some smoke rose above. This indicated that someone had definitely used it recently. _'Almost too recently.' _the doctor thought as he held out a key to unlock the door. The door handle shook and the door creaked as it opened up. It only opened up part way, revealing a white light shining into the dark room. Marbles froze in horror. He had found Digit....all over the place. His contents, such as wires, bolts, and wire liquid, was split all over the ground, staining it like blood. A few sparks shot out at him, then stopped. Digit's head was almost dismantled. The lower jaw was missing, and the eyes were all black now. "DIGIT!!" The man cried, kneeling down next to the rusted bird. He reached out to touch a broken off wing tip, but couldn't bare it. He shook in sadness and fear. "Who....did this?" He muttered to himself. 

**_Raven - say you want me to_**   
**_Rain the dark on forever you_**   
**_Raven heart_**   
**_No there ain't nothing dark that I won't do_**   
**_My raven heart'll bleed all over you_**

"Why don't you stay here and find out....NOW!" 

Marbles's head jerked up in surprise when a familiar female voice sounded out from right behind him. The shady figure, holding the electric knife, stood her ground. Smiling, she pulled out the blade. More electricity flowed through the blade. "I call this blade....Relámpago!" The name meant 'lightning' in spanish, and it described the weapon well. "Y-You?!" Marbles whispered, taking a few steps backward, but ended up tripping on something. The thing flew up high and in his direction as his feet gave way beneath his feet. Landing on his chest, the doctor squinted his eyes to get a better view of what landed on him. It was one of Digit's legs. Screaming in surprise, he threw it back. The figure laughed coldly. "What? Can't you take a joke?" Dr. Marbles asked, "Why....why are you doing this?" But he never got an answer. 

Smiling with darkness, she raised up the blade and ran it right through the doctor's head! It sliced right through his brain and out the other end. Wire liquid poured from the wound and onto the blade, shimmering, making it even stronger. The figure smiled, knowing that her time was almost up. There was only one more to go, and she would be triumphant! A horrified voice screamed out at her, and she jerked her head in surprise to the right, where the shocked boy, Matt, stared wide-eyed at the scene. His mouth was wide-open. His hands were trembling. His lip was quivering from the mere shock of it all. The figure turned around, holding Relàmpago in her hands, waiting to be used. It was dark where she was standing._ 'It's about time I revealed everything.' _She thought, then slowly stepped out of the shadows, revealing her true identity. 

"INEZ?!" 

Inez pointed her blade at the boy, an evil smile on her face. "Why am I not surprised that you didn't suspect me?" The boy, however, remained unresponsive. All this time....it was her. She was the one who...killed his friends. He shook in both anger and regret. He regretted ever doubting her to being the culprit. He felt the anger inside of him rise to a high level, but not a dangerous level. He hid his anger. He pulled out his own blade, Resplandor, and pointed his finger accusingly at his former friend. "YOU! IT WAS YOU!!" Inez's eyes shifted to a slightly surprised look, then narrowed to a hideous grin. "Oh, and you just figured this out?" She laughed darkly, advancing towards the last of the group. Matt slowly stepped back a few steps. With tears flowing down his face, he demanded why did she do this. _'Why would she do such a thing?' _The hispanic girl shifted her smile back to a frown. "You actually think I was on your side at all?" The boy's eyes widened. "You're partially right. I was...in the beginning. But I felt that protecting this world became boring, so I decided to get rid of unnecessary 'items'...namely you, Jackie, Digit, and Marbles. I couldn't do it right away, though. I would have to gain your complete trust...It worked! You guys fell for it like saps." Her dark laughter filled the room. Matt closed his eyes tightly. _'I don't believe it!'_

He glared harshly at her. His glare of hatred didn't seem to face Inez. She rolled her eyes, the darkness glints there permanently. Her true colors had been shown. "Oh yeah, " she mocked, "Like that really scares me!" "THEN DOES THIS SCARE YOU?!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs as he lunged forward with Resplandor and sliced at the female in front of him. She dodged it, but was still hit. A small cut appeared on her shouldler. It wasn't bad, but it would slow her down a little. She put her hand on her shoulder, and looked at it. A small drop of blood appeared on her hand. "Fool!" She readied her own knife. "That was a stupid thing to do!" "Well, it's about time someone did!" Matt retorted back, swinging another blow. Inez lifted up her sword, and blocked his attack. The deadlocked blades pushed against one another.   


"Had enough, pretty boy?" Inez said sarcastically. 

"Not a chance!" Matt replied, pushing harder into the opponent's blade. 

The two ended up even, jumping back a significant distance from one another. Matt seemed tired, lowering himself to the ground. He could not go on much further. He had used up most of his strength just to keep the other blade at bay. He looked up, and saw Inez standing over him. "Well....I guess this is where it ends. Goodbye..Matt." She said simply, pointing Relàmpago towards the boy's chest. She was preparing to strike the blade right through his heart! _'This is the way she killed Jackie...' _Matt thought. He quickly looked at the blade in his hands. The pointed side, serrated side that is, made the knife sharper. But sharpness wouldn't get him too far in this battle. He was going to die soon unless he did something quick! He finally noticed the button on the black handle bar. _'This is it!' _He smiled. Inez halted her attack in surprise. "You are going to die soon," she explained coolly, "Why are you smiling about that?" Looking up at her, he said that he wasn't smiling about that. She cocked her eyebrow, interested. "I am smiling about this!" He pressed the button that Digit had failed to press before. Inez screamed in utter surprise as the blade was engulfed with orange flames. Matt lowered his blade, then quickly thrusted it forward. 

Before Inez could react the blade sliced right through her! The blade ran through her stomach and out of her back. The flames ran wild throughout her body. She screamed in agony as she was burned not only on the inside, but the outside too. Her bones were starting to be revealed, her burnt flesh spilling on the ground. The fire grew larger as it absorbed more of her into it. Suddenly, Matt noticed something on the ground nearby. He ran over and picked it up. It was a mind control chip. He read the label, but couldn't make out who made it. But all this meant that Inez wasn't doing all this on her own free will. Someone was making her do it! A single tear shed down his face. _'Oh...no....if Inez wasn't responsible for her actions...then....' _"INEZ!" He yelled in concern. He pulled out a bucket of water that was sitting nearby in case of an emergency and through it onto the burning girl. There was a low sizzling sound as the fire died down, and the smoke filled up the room. He walked up to her. Her body suffered bad burns, but only her stomach area was damaged. She was still alive, but he didn't know for how long. "M-Matt..." She whispered. 

Matt knelt down next to her. "Inez, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know you were....." Her eyes widened a bit, starting to grow dark in color. "You couldn't have-have known...Matt..." He slowly lifted her body off the ground, tears of shame appearing, and flowing down. She began to cough up blood. It started to stain his shirt. "Inez, try to hang on..." But he knew it was hopeless. The young girl whispered weakly, "I-I-I am so-sorry...Matt..." She let out her last breath and died. A wave of anger and emotion fled Matt's heart. He had just killed his best friend. He couldn't forgive himself. He just couldn't! A pained look appeared on his face as he drew her body closer to himself. A few sobs broke from his mouth. Everyone in the room....was dead. Except him. He felt like he couldn't live anymore. 

"INEZ!!!"   
  


Matt jumped right out of his bed in surprise. Sweat covered his body and soaked the blankets. He took in deep raspy breaths. He found himself in his own room. He had forgotten that he had invited his 2 friends over to spend the night with him. He got out of bed, and saw Inez standing in the doorway, looking at him, though a distant look on her face. This was replaced with a look of surprise when Matt screamed, and backed away. He tripped on one of his tools, falling flat on his back. Inez rushed over, holding out her hand to his. "Why you acting like that?" "I-It was just a dream. Hahahaha......IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" He leapt up and danced around happily. Inez and Jackie, who woke up, stared at him with their eyes big like saucers. Matt looked like a chicken trying to do the disco with only one foot. _'Sometimes...I worry about him...'_

"Yo, Matt! What happened? Bad dream?" 

"Bad dream?" He asked surprised. "It was a nightmare! I dreamt that Inez had gone psycho and killed everyone and tried to do me in!" Inez looked at him for a minute, then laughed out loud. "Yeah right! Like that would ever happen!" Jackie was on the floor giggling her head off. The idea was repulsive! Matt chuckled a little. "Well, it wasn't funny in the dreams. It wasn't funny at all. One of the things I'll never forget you said, Inez, was 'Why am I not surprised that you didn't suspect me?'". At this Inez suddenly stopped laughing. She looked at him. Her mood was different this time. Her eyes became downcast. "What is it?" "I've had...a similiar experience." Inez adjusted her glasses a little, then continued, "I had a friend who was very close to this guy called Paul. It was almost as if the two were inseperatable. Well....not all ended well. Paul turned out to be a drug dealer, and when my friend found out, he was killed. The last words he heard were 'Why am I not surprised that you didn't suspect me?'" A few tears shed from her eyes. Matt's eyes opened wide. "Inez...I'm so sorry...." "That's alright. Let's just go back to sleep? It's still dark out!" They all nodded. Jackie was too tired to talk, and fell instantly back to sleep. Inez and Matt had some difficulty, but finally put aside the dream and flashback and slept silently.   


In the darkness, a set of glowing red eyes shimmered. "Sleep peacefully...for soon you will learn to fear Hacker, for my name is....the Crimson Blade!" The laughter was quiet yet malicious. Then all was silent.....and dark.   
  


---------------------------------   


Well, that's it. That's the whole story. I'm not going to continue it from here. The reason for the cliffhanger ending is that, if there's anyone who'd like to make a sequel to this, there's the cliffhanger to work from. ^_^ Crimson Blade may look like anything you want him to. Or her. The gender doesn't matter. Yeah, that was a surprise ending, wasn't it? I bet none of you were expecting anything remotely like it. Well, I hoped you liked this short Cyberchase fanfic. See you later! 


End file.
